One Night Stand ::YAOI::
by Velika
Summary: EXTREME YAOI WARNING! Demyx finally acheives a great goal. Enjoy. Thanks for the 1000 Hits!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This idea was spur of the moment.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: When I say "Topped" I mean "on top" or Seme. Seme and Uke is like top and topped XD. It's just easier to say, and it fit better...

ONE NIGHT STAND

(Demyx in a Dress Scenario 2: Yaoi)

They all knew it was coming. They all knew it would happen eventually. They even made bets to see how long it would take. It was all a matter of time.

From the day he was created, it was said Axel couldn't be topped. Yes, crazy as it sounds, and by looking at those that surrounded him, that statement stood true. (Although, Xemnas doesn't count. Because when the Superior wants his way, he gets it, no questions asked.) Axel had the looks, the talk, and the moves to get whoever he wanted, when he wanted them. And it was always he who came out on top, completely causing his partner into submission.

It was also a well known fact that Axel loved blondes, whether it be women, or men. He couldn't get enough. He was almost always seen around the Castle that Never Was with either Larxene or Roxas, and sometimes even Demyx. Everyone knew the story there. Roxas being the preferred, Larxene there for the angry-fuck, and Demyx as just a booty-call.

However, Demyx didn't want to be 'just a booty-call'. Oh no. He was sick of Axel always taking advantage of him, and he was just tired of being 'topped'. It was time to change all that.

"I need a make-over." Demyx proudly stated, hands firmly propped on a long white table. "You're probably the only one I can go to about this."

"I understand you want things to change, but..." Marluxia played with his fuchsia hair.

"Please!"

"What kind of make-over are we talking about?"

"I need you to make me a woman."

"... Oh, Demyx, we love you because of who you are, not what gender-"

"Oh, fuck no, not that. I don't want freaking gender surgery. I just want you to help me to _look_ like a woman. Just to fool someone for a night."

"...Tell me your plans, and I'll do my best," Marluxia's pink lips curled into a wicked grin.

3 AM. Axel glanced at his watch a third, a fourth, a fifth time. 3:02 AM. He nervously paced back and forth on a dark street corner outside the Castle walls. The World that Never Was was as dark as ever, and the clouds were really surging. He spastically pulled a crumpled scrap of paper from a small pocket on his side. His eyes looked the entire strip over and over, then he forced it back into the small space of his pocket.

" 'I have a gift for you', it says. He grumbled. 'Stand on the corner at 3 this morning, and you'll have yourself a sweet surprise.' Yeah, well, where the fuck is it?" He growled lowly.

Clicking of heels. Axel's head perked up, and shot to his right. Nothing. His left. No one. The clicking became louder, the heels were closer. He started to tap nervously at his side. Closer, louder. His eyes fell to the ground. Suddenly, black leather boots invaded his view. Axel's emeralds traveled up the boots which ended at the knees which were connected to two slender thighs covered in fishnet stockings. His eyes soon caught a glimpse of a red and white pleated plaid skirt, held tightly with a black stud belt. The skirt fight quite tightly over large curves. The curves shaped into a tight red v-neck tank lined with black lace. Long wavy blonde hair fell over thin, round shoulders. Eyes rimmed with black, with red shadow, and deep blood-red lipstick. Axel's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wh-who...Who are you?" He stuttered, not really able to think.

"My name isn't important," She said, winking an aqua eye. "I suppose you're Axel?"

"Yessm!" Axel muttered, still in shock.

"Your place or mine?" red lips smirking.

"...Well, mine's right there." He shyly pointed to the Castle.

"By all means, lead the way."

Axel nodded quickly, and began to walk up the path through the dark streets. He walked quickly, not sure what to think, or how to repay Marluxia for such a beautiful gift. Women, men, it didn't matter. She was tall, she was thin, and she was blonde. Axel was quite happy. And any glance to his pants would confirm.

They hurried into the castle, up the winding stairs, down the hall, and straight to a door only marked with a flame around the number 'VIII'.

"Right in here." He said, much calmer, and smoother. The woman nodded, smiling just as sweetly. Axel quickly shut the door, and locked it. "So... Now what?"

"That shouldn't be so hard to figure out," She nearly giggled, heading toward the bed. Axel followed, unzipping his coat. He grasped her by her hips, and their lips locked together. The woman laughed a low, sultry laugh as Axel's tongue penetrated her lips. Axel began to undo her belt, when she suddenly broke the kiss.

She grasped his arms, and spun him around, took him by the hair, and bent him over. Stunned, and extremely confused, Axel went down without a fight. Now, this, he didn't see coming. Holding his head down on the bed, the woman finished undoing her belt, pulled down his pants, lifted up her skirt, and released her... manhood?

Axel jerked his head to the side, then felt a poke at his entrance. Still at a loss for words, he tried to struggle. The 'woman' grinned big, and took a handful of her own hair, pulling off the long blonde wig. Underneath was messy, short, light brown hair. And before Axel could call out his name, Demyx rammed himself in deep.

Axel gave a cry of pain, not used to the stretch of his backside. Demyx chuckled, slowly pulling himself out, then back in.

"How does it feel, Axel?" He laughed in his victory. He began to steady his pace. Faster, faster. He let go of Axel's hair, and latched on firmly to either side of his hips, still faster. Axel gave up trying to fight it. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy it. His hands curled around the bed sheets.

"F-faster!" He stammered, wanting it more and more.

"Ohh, Fuck, Axel," Demyx moaned. It had really been a long time since he felt such a tightness around his member. Such a sensation he had missed. And Axel. He had never felt anything like this. He had always wanted to be the one to give, not receive. But... Maybe 'receiving' wasn't as terrible as he imagined.

"Ax-Axel, I'm gonna.." Demyx whispered breathlessly. He leaned over, arms wrapping around Axel's stomach. Axel just nodded, feeling his own release not so far away. Muscles tightening, Demyx thrust one last time, going as deep as he could, spilling his seed deep within Axel. He moaned softly, then reached down, fingers around Axel's cock, and with a few quick strokes, Axel's fluids were spilled onto his bed.

"Demyx... You are a crazy bastard... And you make one hell of a prostitute."

"You can thank Marluxia." Demyx slowly pulled from Axel's stretched hole, and stood, fixing himself. Axel flipped himself over, sitting up.

"I should probably go," Demyx smiled, unable to contain his happiness.

"I'll let you do that again sometime if you promise to wear that skirt." Axel smiled.

"Ten dollars."

"You've got to be kiddin', mate."

"It was a bet. And you lost. Pay up, Luxord." From behind the crack of Axel's door stood Marluxia and Luxord. Luxord angrily dug into his coat, and handed Marluxia a wad of money.

"Hey, it's not my fault. It was your bet. Demyx topped. I win."

"Yeah yeah..."


End file.
